Technical measures that tie the execution of a software program to the presence of an applicable license are widespread. By way of example, EP 0623073 B1 discloses a computer system comprising a computer and a security apparatus detachably coupled thereto, in which a license manager running in the computer checks whether application programs are licensed and allows execution only if this is affirmed. For the check, the license manager uses a license table stored in the memory of the computer. The security apparatus includes an identity that is periodically checked by the license manager. If the reported identity does not match an expected identity value that is stored in the license manager, then the approval for the execution of the application programs is withdrawn.
Methods are also known for tying a software program to a particular computer, such as when a Windows operating system is activated. Typically such software programs are sold to customers as executable binary code.
Also, for the sale of physical media, there may be provision for a computer that is used for playback to be tied to the medium by virtue of an explicit identification of the computer being ascertained and transmitted to a license server by a licensing application installed on the computer. By way of example, US 2010/0324983 A1 discloses a system and a method for selling media in which not only are medium and computer tied but also the purchase of a license is handled via the server.
For the development of process computers that are used in an automobile as controllers, for example, model-based code development and/or model-based simulation of the influenced system are being used to an increasing extent. This frequently involves special process computers such as hardware-in-the-loop simulator systems or rapid-control-prototyping platforms being used. These are often programmed using graphical models that serve as a basis for producing executable binary code. The design of models frequently involves commercial libraries being used that provide building blocks for the overall system. Since the creation of a library often requires considerable prior knowledge and entails a high level of effort, the libraries are also costly and worth protecting.
Against this background, it is an object of the invention to specify a method and an apparatus that allow secure license inspection for such libraries used to create an executable binary code. This object is achieved by a method for operating a process computer having the features discussed below.